


Electricity

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This prompt was driving me INSANE, so I gave in and took the more traditional approach. If kinky electrosex can be considered traditional….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my 2010 Kink Bingo card.
> 
> And here's where I did my research: http://www.blowfish.com/catalog/toys/estim.html
> 
> Sara is borrowed from CSI, but my version of her is a hell of a lot more fun! Dace is my character and both of these girls are from my monster of an AU, Light Water and Muses. Hope you like them!

++ Sara ++

Fear is not foreign to me. True, it is not foreign to any living thing.

 

But not all living things learn to embrace fear.

 

I have felt fear that my very life is in danger, the fear that is my instincts warning me of danger, of abandonment, of physical pain. I have even been so afraid that the fear simply evaporates, the mind unable to handle it and choosing instead, psychological numbness. 

 

My mind has witnessed things no one should have to see.

 

It took a long time to move past a lifetime of fear, habits ingrained in me as a child. Love, acceptance, patience, and a lot of very tough therapy have worked wonders on my scarred soul. Because of that, I can now see fear as a separate entity, a force that need not control me. Because of that, I can even embrace it.

 

"Ready, Sunshine?"

 

My Daddy's voice, her smooth upper alto as strong an anchor as the bonds holding me captive, is all I need to endure almost anything. It didn't come easy, trusting her with my life, but it has been well worth it, a thousand times over.

 

A deep breath fortifies me and brings a sweet rush of clean air, tinged with the smells of my own sweat and arousal. "Yes, Daddy," I exhale softly, once more placing my safety in her hands. Dry research into this act fades from my mind at the first pinch, my muscles clenching, shock and sex racing over my nerves. Involuntary, I clench every muscle, hearing my hiss of surprise and pleasure. Again my breath catches as the gentle electrical current shifts to a slow, steady pulse. The sex play electrodes embedded securely in my ass and pussy throb like they are alive, the ghostly sensations of thrusting confusing and thrilling.

 

Like a slow and steady fuck, the energy builds, my nerves fooled into believing that there is movement, buzzing with energy. It's building to a sensory overload, my voice gone strangled and high-pitched, my mind whirling and dizzy.

 

Part of me understands the dry science of this, the low-voltage current being carefully doled out between the electrodes, the circuit completed by the thick lube against my mucous membranes. The reality of how my nerves feel is dizzying. 

 

++ Dace ++

 

Dammit! I've been caught completely off guard at the intensity of Sara's reactions to the electrosex. She's not normally a livewire like this and we're both alarmed at the eruption. Thankfully, I have the wherewithal to spin the control tabs down so that she doesn't just get dumped, before wrapping her in a big bear hug.

 

"Sorry, Sunshine," I murmur into the sweet-smelling dark hair, not stroking her body, just holding her. She's trembling like a tree in the wind, gasping into my shoulder like a marathon runner.

 

Whoops! Bad Daddy, letting my sub get all overwhelmed like this! No time to kick myself now, she needs to be brought down from that sudden high. My Sunshine isn't normally such a livewire and she's obviously disoriented and overwhelmed. 

 

"Well, that was effective," Heather says drily as she steps into the room with a heavy ceramic dish that steams faintly in the cool air. It's taken some time to get to know the aloof independent operator, but it's been worth it. She's a smart woman, successful in a career that is tough under any circumstance. 

 

"Perhaps a little too effective," I sigh, trying not to broadcast my stress to a very vulnerable Sara. Shifting her deadweight, I yank the Velcro tabs on the bondage and she collapses, only my quick reflexes keeping her off the floor. "Poor Sunshine."

 

"Oh, 'm okay," Sara giggles breathlessly as I flop down onto the nearby sofa to cuddle her close. "That was something else, Daddy."

 

"I see that," I tease affectionately, smiling into the glazed brown eyes as I pull away the mask and she squints at me in the dim light. With catlike grace, Heather kneels down beside my feet and sets the heavy bowl down with a faint smile. "Now, Sunshine, take a deep breath and let it out. Good. Now, hold my eyes and relax so that Lady Heather can remove the electrodes. Good girl."

 

Drawing out that last word into a near growl makes Sara shudder in time to the sex toys being drawn gently from her body. Setting them aside, Heather whips out a good, warm towel and mops Sara off, eliciting weak whimpers. "Good job, Basker," Heather murmurs to Sara and hands me a towel so that we can wipe Sara down together. "I appreciate the sincerity of your reactions and will pass them on to the manufacturer."

 

"Fun research, huh?" I tease gently and Sara smiles a luminous smile. She's at her most loving and sweet with all her defenses torn down, a pleasure so very few have earned the right to share. Her trust is the most precious of gifts.

 

I will always treasure that.


End file.
